minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake (Boss)
Drake (Boss) is fought after you defeat Herobrine for the third time. He wields two VenomBlades and a Nova Bow. He appears a Minecraft month after you defeat Herobrine. He will spawn only 20 blocks away from your bed. He has 10,000,000 (hearts) health. Fighting When fighting, it is advised that you have full Rejin armor, and a Spirit Scythe. He is resistant to all weapons except VenomBlades, Spirit Scythes, and the Aken Darth (if you somehow obtain that). (Cutscene plays) *Player wakes up to thunder and rain Player: Ugh, why does it ALWAYS rain? *Walks out and sees a man on a small hill.* Who would be out in THIS weather? *Player yawns and walks up to him Player: What are you doing in this weather?! Man: What are YOU doing asking me that question? *Player backs up, questioned by the mans behavior, draws sword Player: I asked first, besides, why are you acting hostile towards me? *Man turns around. Player: And you are..? Man: I am Drake! And I will destroy you! Player: Wait! Why? Drake: Because you found me. (Cutscene ends) At this point in the fight you will not fight him directly, but, he will throw fireballs at you that you must block. When one hits him, he loses 10,000 health. You must hit him ten times with the fireballs before the next cutscene plays. *Drake skids backwards, and pulls out two VenomBlades. Drake: Time to die, you mortal. (Cutscene ends) This time, he will fight you directly. His attacks will do a base damage of 200 (<3) damage when you have no armor, but Rejin armor will make it only 5 (<3). He is twice as fast as the player. The next cutscene plays when he has 1,000,000 hearts left. *Player blocks a blow and uses his/her weapon to send him tumbling to the ground. Drake: Argh! You are too good with swords! *Pulls out an enchanted Nova Bow* YOUR DEMISE IS NOW! During this stage of the fight, Drake will pick you off repeatedly, 8 TIMES as accurate as a skeleton, and shooting twice as fast. The next cutscene will play when he has only 5,000 hearts left. Drake: WHAT ARE YOU?!? A DERIKA?! Player: Ummmm... No.... Drake: It doesn't matter, YOU WILL BE DEFEATED!!!!! This is the hardest stage of the fight. He will use everything before, plus, he will repeatedly spawn Withers. The next cutscene will play when he has only 1 heart left. Drake: *gasps* I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!! *Drake pulls out an explosive device of some sort. Player: Oh no. *Drake disappears, and the bomb is on the ground *Bomb explodes, sending the player flying backwards, and lands on the ground. *Player runs up the hill looks around, seeing Drake is no where. Player: Dangit... The player has defeated Drake. He will have dropped a Nova Bow, two VenomBlades, and a Fireball. You will receive 2,000 XP orbs, which may cause a little lag. Category:Bosses Category:Hero-Bosses Category:Boss Mob Category:Evil Category:Highly Feared Category:Strong Category:Powerful Category:Demonic Category:Fire Mobs Category:EpicNachos102's Fanfictions